


Those Were the Days, My Friend

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories of happier, untroubled days drew Remus back to the library time and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Were the Days, My Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



Autumn bestowed many rainy days upon the population of Hogwarts, and Remus often sat in the library, towards the very back where the History of Magic books were shelved. It was one of the quieter parts of the library, quieter even than the rest. Remus hadn't realised how very noisy children could be. He wasn't used to being around people, let alone children, any more. He enjoyed teaching, more than he would have guessed, but he often missed the quiet of his life before Hogwarts. It had been much bleaker, too, so Remus figured he just needed some time to get used to the hustle and bustle of the castle.

The solitude wasn't the only reason he sought out the History of Magic section. It also held memories from his own years at Hogwarts.

~~*~~

James Potter was lounging in the chair opposite of Remus. He had cast a silencing spell around their little hideaway, knowing full well that those were strictly forbidden in the library, but not caring as not even the librarian ventured into these parts of the library.

Remus was trying to concentrate on his book; he just couldn't help picking up a book when he was here. James was leaning over, his long hair trailing along the open pages as he looked Remus deeply in the eyes. He ran his finger over the sensitive scar on Remus's neck, which left Remus blushing furiously. James grinned and withdrew to his end of the table, folding his arms over his chest.

"So, have you heard Snivellus's latest joke?" he enquired.

"Severus has a sense of humour? That's news to me."

"Well, wasn't intentional, I suppose. And stop calling him Severus!"

"Oh, come on, James. He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Maybe he hasn't, but he doesn't need to either. He's just wrong all together."

"Let's change the subject, shall we? I didn't come here to discuss Severus with you. Sirius would be a much better conversational partner for that."

"You're right, Moony, I just can't help it sometimes. Just like I can't help this." James leant across the table once again, grinning as Remus blushed again. "Suddenly I want to kiss you. With tongues and everything," James proclaimed, and Remus felt the blush deepen before their lips met and they did kiss, tongues and all. It was glorious and exhilarating. One day they would surely be caught. But that didn't matter now, how could it?

Without breaking the kiss, James climbed onto the table and shuffled over. Miraculously, he made it all the way to Remus's lap without unnecessary interruption. Remus groaned as he circled his arms around James and pulled him close. He felt something hard poke against him. He frowned. No, that didn't feel quite right.

"James," he whispered as he broke the kiss, "get it out of your trousers."

"What? Remus, you naughty -"

"Your wand, James."

"Oh." James sounded slightly disappointed. "But it's not even doing anything."

"Be that as it may, I think I'd still rather you pointed your wand elsewhere."

They both laughed as James pointedly pulled his wand out of his pocket and put it on the table behind them, before they resumed what they had started.

~~*~~

Memories of happier, untroubled days drew Remus back to the library time and again, even after he came to appreciate the noise of hundreds of children. Remus grinned happily to himself, remembering while staring at the bookshelves unseeingly.

"Oh, Professor, I didn't see you there. No one comes here usually." Hermione Granger stood between the shelves and the table, carrying a pile of books and uncertain of whether she could disturb her professor.

"Miss Granger. You're right, this is an unusually quiet spot, even for a library. But do sit down, I was just leaving anyway."

"Thank you, Professor, but I didn't mean to make you leave."

"It's all right, Hermione, I've got everything I need." He smiled at the eager student. He hadn't even lied, his memories of happier days were with him wherever he went. It had just taken a little reminding to bring them back to the forefront of his mind.


End file.
